Okami Role Play
by Servine Thistle
Summary: Role play that was done by AnOfficalWolf and me. Tells the story of when Amaterasu returns back to the land of Nippon in search of her old friend. (slight Ammy x Issun) not beta read.


_**Servine; HEEELLLLLOOOO! This is the first Fanfic that was originally a role play. A nice guy on Diviantart from America called AnOfficalWolf. He's a nice fellow. Also the text that's in** italic **is me and the text that is**_ normal **_is AnOfficalWolf. Not Ammy or Issun will be in Bold Italics, because it's still me. Ok? Good._**

 _ **Disclaimer; I don't own anything.**_

Issun stopped a few feet away from her. He was surprised. Very surprised. He didn't know what to say. All he knew was that he finally saw Amaterasu again.  
Eventually, he spoke up.

"A-Ammy?" He asked curiously, hoping she still remembered the nickname Issun had given her. He didn't say anything else, not really knowing what to say at the moment.

 _The Goddess' ears perked up to the sound of the nickname that she had been given. The wolf hadn't been called it on such a long time. The two of them stopped dead in their tracks, before Amaterasu finally barked, 'Issun.'_

Issun hopped closer to her. "Ammy! It's you! I missed you so much! I'm so glad to see you!" He hopped up and down, and eventually hopped onto her snout, hugging it a little.

 _Amaterasu allowed her companion to hug her and she gave a small whimper when he did. Suddenly, the wolf sensed something she looked over to where the Moon Cave was in confusion._

(scene change)

 _ **The young adopted son of the great Susano came up to the Moon Cave and to where Orochi's grave was. The sword Tsukuyomi. The boy looked at the sword for a second before pulling the blade out. A large rumble came from the ground as darkness eroded from where the sword once was.  
The darkness began to take on the form of an 8 headed dragon. As the shadow took on it's new form, it began to speak to the boy.  
"I am the great and powerful Orochi and who might you be?"  
"I-I ammm Kuni the son of Susano."  
The boy was frightened to death.  
"I see the resemblance. Boy, do you wish to live?"  
"Yes."  
"Then repeat my words, I wish darkness unto the land."  
"I wish darkness unto the land."  
The boy sounded like a Zombie. The dragon began to shine in a golden light and the darkness had vanished, revealing that the dragon had golden armour.  
"Thank you my boy. You will forever be on the side of darkness."  
**_  
Issun sighed a bit, but then sensed something as well.  
"Wait a minute... I know that... feeling... darkness? No, it can't be." He spoke softly. "We already defeated the enemies of evil!" He exclaimed, hopping up and down a bit on the top of her head.

"We have to figure something out, furball. I wish I could celebrate your return longer, but that'll have to wait until we figure out what's going on." He told her, looking out towards the Moon Cave.

 _Amaterasu nodded to her Celestial Envoy and the pin sized creature jumped back on her head and Amaterasu ran at full speed with yellow lilies following her trail._

 _The two of them came to the Moon Cave entrance and they saw a familiar wolf, Oki._

He nodded back, clinging to her fur tightly as she ran. Once they reached the Moon Cave, he was shocked to see Oki already there.

"Huh? Oki? What's going on? What are you doing here?" He asked curiously, not knowing what was going on at the moment.

 _The Kamui warrior turned around to see his old friends. He was happy to see them, but their was too much at stake.  
"Orochi has returned with his minions."  
'What?' Amaterasu said using telepathy.  
The man transformed into a wolf, so he could understand Amaterasu, "We must destroy all of his minions, Orochi left his cave a half hour ago, with a human child." Oki said whist he sniffed the scent on the ground._

"A kid? Since when does a kid just wander into the Moon Cave and do that? Isn't there a height limit or something?!" He asked, joking, but still being serious.

"Ugh, that means we've gotta kill that stupid eight headed serpent... again?!" He exclaimed. "How many times are we gonna have to defeat Orochi?" Issun added a moment later.

 _"I believe 1 million times before he learns his lesson." Oki said.  
'So where is Orochi?' Amaterasu barked.  
"According to Waka he's was heading to Ryoshima Coast."  
'I guess Waka followed me down.'  
Oki nodded, "Come, we must go now."_

 _The three of them opened the Mermaid's portal to warp to the shores of North Ryoshima Coast. They all looked beyond the shore, what they saw didn't please them.  
'Oni Island?' Amaterasu barked._

"Waka? That half baked prophet? Ugh, he just doesn't seem to get away from us, huh Ammy?" Issun asked.  
 _  
Once they arrived at the shores of North Ryoshima Coast, Issun gasped.  
"What?! Oni Island? But... how? Why?" Issun asked. He had so many questions to ask, but decided to stay quiet for a bit._

 _"That's where Orochi is hiding." Oki said.  
'Guess we're going to have to ask the dragon queen if she can help us get back there. Oki, you stay here and watch out for that kid.'  
"Yes mam."  
'Issun, let's find Orca.'_

"Ugh, these adventures just keep getting crazier and crazier..." He muttered, clinging onto Ammy's fur tightly.  
"Well, ready when you are!" Issun told her, smiling a little, trying his best to stay positive, and lighten the mood a little bit.

 _Amaterasu used Sunrise to make it morning, and the dolphin appeared. He was as happy as can be. He smiled at his old friends.  
"Oh, hello. What can I do for the two of you?"  
'We wish to see the dragon queen.'  
"Ok, hop on then."  
Thank god the whirlpool was still open._

Issun smiled a little. Although today was a bad day for Nippon, he knew that they could defeat Orochi. Not only that, but he got to already see three of his old friends today. Amaterasu, Oki, and Orca.

Although he was also prepared to face an old enemy. Still, he had hope. He knew that they could defeat the evil creature again.

 _The three of the went down the whirlpool and to the dragon palace. The guards remembered their faces and granted them access. When they were greeted by the sound of a screaming young prince.  
"Oh, hello. Welcome back Amaterasu." The queen said. _

"Ahem!" Issun said, trying to include himself in also being welcomed. "Hey! Uh... well, furball and I are trying to get to Oni Island, and we need your help again..." Issun told her.

 _"What? That dastardly island has returned. Oh my. I can't leave, what about the baby?"  
"We can take care of him your highness." The guard said.  
The queen thought it over for a second. Both Issun and Amaterasu waited patiently. Well, Amaterasu just curled up and went to sleep, whilst the queen made her decision.  
"Ok, I shall help you." She said.  
And the two of them bounced up in surprise from her answer._

"You'll help us? Oh, thanks! Thanks to you, we can go there and name sure that... hopefully... nothing like this happens ever again! At least not for a while." Issun said, looking at Ammy for a moment.

The queen smiled at the small creature that stood on the Goddess' head. She arose from her chair and gave the baby to the guard on her left, before coming with her old allied and being escorted to Orca.

 _"Thank you my old escort." The queen said.  
"Any time my queen." The dolphin said as he swam away.  
"Right, you to get on Watcher Keep whilst I turn into the water dragon."_

 _Using the power of Catwalk, Amaterasu managed to get to the top of the keep before the queen turned into a dragon.  
The queen transformed into the majestic water dragon and she snapped her jaw on the ledge that led to Oni island.  
_  
Issun hopped up and down on her head when Ammy and Issun reached the top of the keep. He smiled a bit, nodding slowly. "Well, Ammy... looks likes it's time to go to that... creepy island again." He tried his best to stay positive to lighten the mood.

"We can do it, and know we can!" Issun added a moment later.

 _Amaterasu nodded at her Celestial Envoy and she jumped onto the dragon queen's tail. She moaned a little as the two of them ran along her spine.  
Entering the forgotten gates of Oni Island._

Issun sighed once again, staring at Oni Island in the distance. "Ugh, I can't believe that this stupid island is back..." Issun said, shaking his head.

 _'Well we have to get though this.' The Goddess said jumping off the dragon queen.  
The Goddess looked back at the creature that brought the two of them here. Such concentration in her face. Pools of sweat ran down her face in buckets. Amaterasu summoned the fire tablet to protect her and she used Waterspout to get up the ledge using the lava._

He nodded. "Yeah, I know... I just wish things were peaceful for once, ya know? So we can actually spend time together, and see the sights in Nippon?" Issun said. "Don't worry, in the future... we'll be able to do that!" He assured, once again trying to stay positive.

 _Amaterasu jumped off the lava fountain. She looked at the strange place again and a shiver race down her white fur.  
Eventually, the two of them came to the same clearing at the top of the place. Oni Island was a breeze, there was no Toby, no Blockhead and no monsters. The place was completely deserted. Suddenly the clouds pealed back, revealing a constellation. Déjà vu_.

Things didn't feel the same as before. Sure, it was nice to easily get through Oni Island, but all of the things they encountered before were gone. Issun thought about all of the things they encountered here. The races with Tobi... the frustration of getting past Blockhead. On the bright side, no monsters were around. When they reached the top, Issun noticed the constellation. "Well... here we go..." Issun said.

 _Amaterasu filled in the missing stars from the sky and she waited. The dark figure came down from the sky and crashed onto the roof of Oni Island.  
'Where's Orochi?'  
"Not here." The fox said.  
'Where is he?'  
"And why should I tell you that?"_

"Agh! How?!" Issun shouted, hopping up and down in anger. He decided not to act too stubborn since this was going to be quite a challenge for them.  
"If we defeat you, then you'd better tell us where Orochi is!" Issun exclaimed, narrowing his eyes. He hated the fox... Ever since Queen Himiko was killed.

 _"The thing is, I don't know where Orochi is. He vanished with a kid. He wad like a spoilt brat, but Orochi got on fine with him." She said.  
'Ok.'  
"He did say to me not to fight you."  
'Why?'  
"It has something to do with the kid."  
Ninetails moved her tails around to revel that the kid that Orochi had left in her care._

Issun gasped a bit. "Wait... Orochi left you to care for this kid?" Issun asked.  
"But why? Why is this child here? What about the kids family? Surely, you can't take care of the poor kid forever." Issun told the fox, shrugging a little.

"But still... Orochi telling you not to fight us is strange..." Issun added.

 _"Apparently he needs this kid. But he went to visit a place that isn't suitable for children."  
"He has gone to the icy land." The kid sounded like a zombie.  
'That kid looks a lot like one of Chibi's companions. What do you think Issun, do you know him?"_

Issun looked at the child. "What?! Kuni...? But... how? Why?" Issun had so many questions going through his head. "How did this even happen?" He added a moment later, still shocked.

" _The kid wandered into the Moon Cave, pulled the sword out from Orochi. Sound familiar?"  
'That's what Susano did.'  
"Yes, Amaterasu. Like father like adopted son. Orochi thought that he could use this child, but anyway, I have to go. Places to be." She said as she vanished away.  
'Great I guess we should go back to Oki or Waka, if we can find him.'_

He sighed. "So all of that for nothing... hm... but yes, we should definitely go see one of them! It'd be for the best... they've gotta know about this!" Issun told Ammy, hopping up and down for a few moments before stopping and looking around.

 _'I guess so, she didn't even leave the kid behind. The poor boy looked like a zombie. I think he's under some kind of spell or mind control. What ever let's meat up with Oki at Ryoshima coast.'_

He nodded in agreement. "Good idea. We've gotta tell Oki about this... and we've gotta go back to Kamiki Village as well... maybe someone knows what's going on there." He told her.

 _The two of them used a mermaid coin to teleport back to Kamiki village. Amaterasu thought that the two them should meet up with Oki later. So they used a carrier pigeon to send him a message, to meet them in Shinshu field, once he'd spoken with Waka and Amaterasu had found out what was going on.  
She thought that she would start with Mr. Orange._

"So, you think gramps knows what's going on? For an old guy who does the Konohana Shuffle... he's pretty wise, isn't he?" Issun asked once he realized that Ammy was going to talk to Mr. Orange.

 _'I think that Mr. Orange is a good place to start. But you'll have to do all the talking Issun. He's just going to hear barks coming from me.'  
Amaterasu and Issun stepped into the residents of the old couple.  
"Oh Snowball, what is it?" Mr. Orange said._

Issun nodded, waiting to speak until they reached Mr. Orange. When he spoke up, Issun spoke for Ammy.  
"Hey! Uh, look. There isn't much time... but... have you been noticing anything different around here recently?" He asked.

 _"Well, not really. Well, there was this on report of a owl in the area. All it did was fly over, but it didn't sound like a normal owl." The old man said._

"Huh?! W-What did the owl look like? Was it bigger than a normal owl? Were there two?" He asked, hopping up and down in confusion, having a few flashbacks of the Twin Demons of Kamui.

 _"Well, we didn't see them but we heard them." Mrs. Orange began, "The sound of its wings sounded very odd. It was a massive wing flap and it sounded mechanical."_

"What?! That means that... those twin demons... Ammy, Lechku and Nechku are back as well! First Orochi, then Ninetails, and now them..." He said with a sigh.

 _'I fear you may be right Issun."  
"I saw the two of them fly over Shinshu Field. They looked mighty powerful you know. There was also a massive fox around the area, but it left shortly after I pegged the washing out." The old woman said._

"Alright... um... did you see anything else that seemed strange? Anything at all?" Issun asked, still shocked that some of the enemies that Ammy and Issun had once fought were back.

 _"There was this strange man that could turn into a wolf in the field. He was accompanied by a blond haired man." The old lady said._

Issun nodded. "That must have been Oki and Waka... hm... maybe we should go see them?" Issun suggested. "They'll want to hear all about this." He added.

 _"Are you going then Snowball? Bye." The old man said.  
"Come back for some more cherry cakes." The old woman said as the two of them walked out of their house.  
Amaterasu ran straight onto Shinshu Field where they saw Waka and Oki, who was in his wolf form._

Issun nodded, and once again clutched the fur of Ammy as she made her way to Shinshu Field.

Upon arrival, Issun noticed that Oki and Waka were there.  
"Well, furball... I guess we should tell them everything we know so far." Issun said.

 _'Ok. Oki, Waka, both Ninetails and the twin demons are back.'  
'You have got to be kidding me?' Oki barked.  
"I foresaw this from the beginning."  
'Then why didn't you tell me?'  
"I told you in a riddle."  
'And I told you I don't get riddles!' Oki growled._

"I don't think we've got time to argue." Issun said.  
"We saw Ninetails with a child... the child of Susano, I believe. And the villagers of Kamiki said that they saw two large owls flying over the village..." Issun explained, shrugging.

 _"A child?" Waka said, "I did not foresee that."  
"Guess you can't see everything." Oki teased.  
Waka growled, "Does it matter? Is the child safe Issun?"_

Issun shrugged, "Well, yes and no. For one, the kid looked like a zombie... but it doesn't seem like they're doing anything bad to the kid. Ninetails was protecting it... that fox... didn't even want to fight us since the child was there..."

 _Oki paced for a second, all four of his paws patting on the ground was beginning to annoy Waka.  
"I have had a vision." Waka said trying to secretly stop Oki from pacing.  
'What?' Amaterasu barked.  
"The twin demons are making their wad back to the northern land, along with Ninetails and the boy."_

"What?! Kamui?! Oh, you've gotta be kidding me! First of all, it's freezing there... and sleeping in Ammy's fur isn't the best way to sleep... and also... there are less babes, and the demons are worse there!" Issun complained, shaking his head.

 _'And what's wrong with sleeping in my fur?' Amaterasu barked._

"Huh? Oh! Nothing! It's just that... well, it's kinda hard to get comfortable and warm. After a while, I get used to it though!" Issun replied.

 _'It's fur, it's meant to be warm and fluffy.'  
"Amaterasu calm down." Oki said.  
"We shall have to make a quick dash to Kamui, quickly." Waka said.  
'Agreed, now stop complaining Issun.'_

"I'm not complaining, furball! You're lucky I'm even coming with ya. I'm just sayin that your fur isn't the easiest to sleep on... especially since you move so much in your sleep." He said.

 _'Fine, then let's get going.' Amaterasu barked, 'Do we have any more Mermaid coins Issun?'_

"Yeah, I've got a few... why?" Issun asked her curiously, looking into her eyes as he stood on her snout.

 _'To get our asses up to Kamui. Either that or I use Waterspout to open the Mermaid portal.' She barked._

"Gee, you're real different when you're pissed. Why don't you use Waterspout? It'd be nice to see one of your Brush Techniques again."

 _Amaterasu couldn't help but sigh as she lead them all to the Mermaid Spring, which was located near the dojo. The wolf flicked her tail in a clock wards direction. Her tail moved in the way of a spiral and the portal opened. The wolf was the last of the warriors to jump into the portal.  
That was when they were transported to the Northern Land._

He sighed. "Great. Just... don't make me regret coming on another adventure with you, furball. I mean, I love going on adventures with ya, but don't make me feel... uh, like you don't want me to come with you." Issun said.

 _'Oh, don't be like that. I'm sorry about making you feel unwelcome.'  
"Can you two please stop with this?" Oki barked.  
The cold winter strong wind of Kamui begun to set in. The two without fur began to shiver. Issun hid in Amaterasu's fur, whilst Waka had to bare the cold._

"Ah, shush, Oki. We're done talking about that... you don't have to tell us." Issun said before burrowing himself in Ammy's fur to keep himself warm. He felt like asking Oki to keep Waka warm somehow, but decided to keep his mouth shut.

 _'Glad you picked my fur and not Oki's'_  
Issun chuckled. "Why would I ever pick someone else's fur? I'll always pick yours!" He smiled.

 _'Yeah.' She said looking up at the blossomed Kohana tree._

Issun sighed softly and burrowed himself into her fur a bit more.

 _All of his companions looked at Waka and realised that he was receiving a vision. His whole body arched over as he held his head and the vision came to him. He then fell to the ground and his blond hair swept over the front of his face._

Issun peeked his head out of Ammy's fur after hearing a thud, only to find Waka on the ground.  
"Woah! What happened to him?" Issun asked.

 _'I couldn't tell you.'  
"Bright light, cold wind, dark spirits, great power, a child..." Waka said scrambling his words together.  
"What does that mean?" Oki barked.  
Waka slowly got himself back to his feet as the vision came to an end, "It's a riddle." He said._

"A riddle...? What's that supposed to mean?" Issun asked, staring at Waka with a confused look on his face, although he didn't think they would notice due to his size.

 _"It basically means that our enemies have gone up to the Shrine with the child, to use him as a sacrifice to revive the dark lord." Waka said.  
"That's putting it bluntly." Oki barked._

"They're going to... sacrifice the child? You don't mean..." Issun said, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

 _"Unfortunately yes, that child doesn't know what he has done. I know that none of us truly know this child, but it would not be right to allow this to happen." Waka said._

"Of course not! They can't just sacrifice a child!" Issun exclaimed, hopping up and down on Ammy's head for a moment.

 _'Well of course we're not going to let that happen. Who is this kid anyway?' Amaterasu barked._

"Yeah... what was his name again? It was the child of Susano, right?" Issun asked,

 _'Wait, Susano had a kid...Lovely. No wonder the kid is in this mess.' Amaterasu barked.  
"I fell sorry for him." Oki barked.  
"Yes well we best get moving otherwise that kid is done for." Waka said._

"Like father like son, I guess... anyway, yeah... we'd better hurry up and save the kid before things get bad..." Issun said with a shrug.

 _All of them ran across the beautiful white snow, when Amaterasu ran; she created a icy snow trail as she dashed with the others.  
They all came to the gate that was guarded by Samickle. The elder Onia looked at them all and noticed the familiar white wolf that stood before him.  
"Oh Gods." He said._

"What's with him?" Issun thought to himself, looking at Samickle.  
"Ahem... uh... hey! Can we pass through this gate? We kinda have to defeat some elite demons... again." Issun muttered, shivering slightly due to the cold.

 _"Again!?" Samickle said with a cry, More Demons? You have got to be joking. I thought the white one delt with them last time."  
"Can we go through?" Oki barked.  
"I'm sorry, but I do not hold the key. The elder left it in Kai and Lika."_

"Long story. Anyway, where is Lika and Kai?! We've gotta find them quick! Things are gonna get bad if we don't get that key..." Issun said as he looked around.  
"Really bad..." He added.

 _"They ran into the forest." Samickle said like it was a normal thing for the sisters to do, "Lika goes in there a lot nowadays and Kai goes with her to make sure she's safe."_

"Huh... I see... do ya think we should go find them?" Issun asked nobody in particular, but still expecting an answer from someone.

 _"Well, they normally return at noon. That's only half an hour away. You can go if you like." Samickle said_

Issun nodded. "Well... maybe we can just meet them at the entrance of the forest or something..." He suggested, shrugging a bit.

 _'I guess we can. Thank you Samickle.' Amaterasu barked.  
The group raced over to the entrance to Yoshpet. Waka thought that it would be a good idea to light a fire. So he vanished to find some fire wood. He returned back to them with lots of it and he moved some of the snow out of the way so the wood wouldn't get damp. Amaterasu used the power of Inferno, by drawing a line from the Solar Flare and then onto the wood. The branches set ablaze with he's and light._

Issun let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, great! We've got a fire now to keep us warm for a while... well, however long it takes for Lika and Kai to get outta there." Issun said, looking around. "I hope they're okay."

 _"They should be fine." Oki said lying on his furred belly.  
Amaterasu curled herself into a comfortable position and fell asleep. Waka sighed as she did so.  
"Nothing has changed." The blond said._

"Yeah, I guess not. But I'm not sure if that's good or bad." Issun replied.  
"More demons? Bad. Adventuring with Ammy? Very good!" He added, wondering if Ammy had heard him since she seemed to be asleep.

 _The four of them waited for about an hour before Kai and Lika showed up from the dark forest. The two of them were completely fine. They came over to see the group. Kai sat down first, next to Oki. Whist her sister sat next to Waka.  
It was a that moment, when Issun brought himself out of the Goddess' fur._

Issun peeked his head out of Ammy's fur. He had to admit, her fur was super comfortable. He glanced at Kai and let out a sigh of relief, "Ammy, look! They're here, and they're okay!" He said cheerfully.

 _'That's wonderful.' Amaterasu barked.  
"Kai do you have the key." Oki said.  
"Sorry the elder has it, he should be coming any minute now."  
Soon enough the old man came into their sights. It wad clearly obvious that he held the key around his neck._

Issun hopped up and down happily, hopping his way from Ammy's back to her snout, "Great! Looks like things are going smoothly! Everyone is okay, the elder has the key, Ammy's fur is still soft, and I'm still handsome!" He smiled.

 _'Handsome?' Amaterasu barked, 'I wouldn't touch you with a two foot pole.'_

"What do you mean? You shoved me in your mouth hundreds of times! I know ya don't wanna admit it, but you can't live without me!" He chuckled, "I mean, I can't live without ya. That's why I accepted my role as a Celestial Envoy!" He smiled.

 _'You have a point there Issun. I'm sorry, I was only messing with you.' Amaterasu barked.  
"We don't have time for this, can I please have the key elder." Oki barked.  
"Why certainty, my doggie friend." He said placing the key around Oki's neck._

"Hey, just let us talk, Oki! It's not often that I get to talk to Ammy, I mean... I haven't been able to see her for so long! It's just that I... really missed her. And it's never a bad thing to talk to each other! So, you can figure out a plan... and we'll help. Just give us a little moment to talk... please?" Issun said.

"Anyway, Ammy... don't worry about it! It's fine. I'm still the most handsome Poncle ever! You can't live without me, can ya?" He asked her.

 _Oki huffed as Amaterasu pulled together a dog smile.  
'I'm quite flattered at how much you missed me Issun. I thought you would have gone with my some on his adventure.'_

"Well, Ammy... as much as I wanted to accompany him... I had my own duties! Which was sharing your adventure through paintings and whatnot! Ya know, I'm definitely willing to spend my life as a Celestial Envoy! As long as I know you're happy and okay!" He smiled,

"Also... can I tell ya something?" He asked.

 _'What do you want to say?' Amaterasu barked._

"So... uh... well, over the past few months, and ever since I saw you last... I felt something. It took me a while to find out, but... I felt love! I'm not talking about my typical crush on a woman who looks pretty, but I'm talking about... true love! Ever since you defeated Orochi and we went to the Kamiki Festival together... I felt like I was in love with you! I never wanted to admit it to ya since I was afraid. Anyway... I've been in love with ya for a while. And when I saw you again... I knew that I loved ya." He told her.

"Now, I know this probably sounds weird... I mean, you're the Sun Goddess, and I'm just a normal creature. You're a wolf, and I'm a Poncle... but I really am in love with ya... as crazy as that may sound to you." He admitted, expecting to be humiliated by someone, if not everyone, for telling that to Ammy.

 _'Oh, Issun... You soul is pure and sweet. It's ok to love a being like me. I felt it too, once Orochi died I'm sure that I felt a spark between us. Then when I left for the arc...I-I couldn't leave you. So what do you want to do from here?' She said.  
"Oh brother." Oki mumbled._

Issun gave Oki an annoyed glare as if saying: "Privacy..."

Issun then understood what Ammy told him, and he blushed... a lot. "Ammy... you... feel the same way...? Oh, that's amazing! I... I love you! I... was wondering if... maybe you... would like to be with... me? I mean, only if you'd like to..." Issun told her.

 _'I wouldn't mind that. I think it's kind of cute that you like me in such a way.'  
Is Issun really asking a Goddess out?" Oki asked Waka.  
"It looks that way." The blond replied._

It felt like a dream come true to Issun.  
"That would be amazing! Heh Heh! I love you, ya big furball!" He told her cheerfully.

 _Both Waka and Oki blinked several times at this bizarre news. The two of them looked at each other and then to the white wolf's flirtatious manner.  
"You two aren't going to kiss, are you?" Oki shouted.  
"Oki!" Kai said._

"Hey, leave us alone, Oki! Just remember who fought by your side and protected you when we fought those Twin Demons." He mumbled before looking at Ammy, blushing again.

"Uh... I mean, should we kiss? If ya want to, we can!"

 _'Ok.' She said shyly.  
"Oh my God." Oki said._

Issun lightly kissed her snout, holding her gently with his little arms. His arms obviously could not wrap all the way around her muzzle.

"I love ya." He told her after he kissed her.

Issun was also going to say a witty comment for Oki, but decided to keep his mouth shut for now.

 _"I love you too." Amaterasu spoke.  
"What!? Amaterasu, you just spoke English in wolf form." Waka said.  
'I did?.' She said to Issun using his ability to read animals like books._

Issun nodded, "Yeah... Ya did... that was amazing!" Issun told her, amazed by her being able to speak English, and still amazed by the kiss.

"Do ya think that happened because...?" He said, his blush returning.

 _'Maybe, I don't know.' She barked, 'It's more than likely.'  
Amaterasu gave Issun a little lick and Oki couldn't help but role his eyes.  
"Don't even think about it Oki." She did it again. Speaking English felt strange to her._

For once, being covered in slobber didn't affect him. Usually, he would complain... but this time he seemed to like it.

He looked at Oki, a little annoyed. "What's your problem? Don't ya understand love? It comes in all sizes, no matter what! I wouldn't make fun of you if you were in love with someone!" Issun told him before hugging Ammy's snout once again.

 _Amaterasu smiled again and continue to lick her new lover. Oki rolled his eyes.  
"There is something wrong with love when you are two separate species, and one of them is a God." Oki barked out._

Issun was a little angry, "Will you shut up, Oki?!" He yelled to him, letting out an annoyed groan.

"Why are we even helping him out if he can't accept that we love each other? It's making making me sick! I don't wanna help someone, or even talk to them, no... or even look at them if they can't accept this! I'm not going any further with him around unless he decides to accept the truth!" He added before looking at Ammy, smiling innocently.

 _'Holy crap Issun I didn't know you felt that way.' Amaterasu barked._

"I'm sorry. I just had to get that off my chest. If he can't respect love, then I can't respect him." Issun replied.

 _That's ok Issun.' She gave him another lick, 'But we should be going, I don't want that child getting sacrificed.'  
"See, your 'girl friend' has some common sense when it comes to the fact that we're here to save that child." Oki said._

"SHUT UP!" Issun snapped at Oki.

"I've had enough of you and your damn complaining, Oki! Are you jealous? Are you mad that YOU can't find someone to love yourself? Can you not accept the truth and move on?! Why the hell are you so rude?! Why are you being so rude?! Why?! Leave us ALONE!" Issun yelled.

"Leave us... the hell... ALONE." Issun told him. He had never snapped like this before.

"Why can't you accept it, Oki? Why does nobody accept this?! I would never do this to anyone who loves someone else... I wouldn't do this to you, Oki! Just stop... please!" He said, a bit calmer. 

_Amaterasu blinked several times. She couldn't believe what she saw seeing. She had never seen Issun so agitated by Oki before. In fact, it was normally Waka that angered him.  
'Are you ok?' She whimpered.  
_

Issun breathed a little heavier than usual, "I... just want him to respect our love!" He cried out.

"Please, Oki!" He added, a bit more upset than angry.

"I don't want years of friendship breaking apart just because we can't settle some differences... please, Oki!"

 _Oki sighed and looked towards the little creature on the end of the wolf's snoot.  
"Fine, we need to save that child though, so can we get moving?" Oki said.  
"Well done for making up with Issun." Kai said.  
Oki smiled to her as she brushed through his fur.  
'Now they wouldn't make a bad couple, but Oki would never give into his feelings.' Amaterasu barked._

Issun let out a sigh of relief and hopped from Ammy's snout to Oki's snout, hugging it softly as if saying thank you. Strange for him to do, but it was all he could really do. Sure, his arms were too small to reach all the way around Oki's snout, but Issun didn't mind.

He hugged him for a few seconds before returning to Ammy's snout, hugging her snout as well before hopping onto the top of Ammy's head and holding onto a bit of Ammy's fur to avoid falling off.

"I agree, Ammy... now let's go help that kid out, okay?"

 _'Agreed, with all these set backs I'm sure they'll be ready to sacrifice that poor child by now.'  
"If they haven't then they're stupid." Oki barked._  
Issun nodded, "Well... lets hope they're stupid then." Issun replied, chuckling a bit.

 _The elder, Kai and Lika stayed in the village for protection for what was about to come. Whilst the others ran back up to where Samickle was. The elder wolf was happy to see that they'd found the key, but he was worried about what might be unleashed if they were to go up to the mountain.  
"We'll be seeing you Samickle." Oki barked.  
"I hope that you all return." Samickle shouted out._

Issun nodded a little as they spoke, but did not say anything back.

"We'll be alright! We've done this before, haven't we?" Issun told them cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood.

 _"We may have done it before honey, but we haven't faced them all at the same time." Amaterasu spoke again.  
"Ammy has a point." Waka said, "There is no telling what plan they are cooking up."  
"You could just see into the future." Oki barked.  
"Sorry, what was that? I don't speak dog."  
Oki began to growl at the blond's attitude towards his idea._

"Well... you've got a point. But do you think they'll all be together at one place? Surely one or two of them have gotta be guarding the area... We can pick them off!" Issun suggested.

"Or maybe split up so someone fights one demon, someone else fights another one, and so on... like... Waka, you can fight Ninetails since you're good with swords, and you're quick, so you can dodge Ninetail'sattacks!" Issun suggested.

"Or we can do whatever other ideas someone got." Issun said.

 _"I think that's a good idea, Waka, go with Oki and scout the main area." Amaterasu said.  
"Why am I with him?" Oki barked.  
"Because I said so." She replied.  
_"Don't worry, you two! I know you've got some tensions, but you're both strong! I know you two can do it! You're a great team!" Issun said motivationally.

 _"Yeah, now scout the area and make sure that those demons don't escape the mountain." Amaterasu ordered.  
"Ok mam." Waka said waking away with Oki by his side._

Issun looked at Ammy, "Don't worry, Ammy... I know we can do this!" Issun told her, smiling a bit.

 _'Yes I know that we can do this, I mean, I'm at full power now. I have all of my abilities and the Solar Flare, plus the praise of the people of Nippon. So why do I feel so nervous about all of this?' Amaterasu whimpered._

Issun hugged her snout, "It's okay... I know we can do this, Ammy. If the power of being the Sun Goddess isn't strong enough to defeat them... then maybe the power of true love will!" Issun told Ammy, trying to cheer her up.

 _'Thanks Issun. We have to do this, for Chibi's friend.' Amaterasu barked out a cheerful sound._

Issun nodded, "Yeah. For sure!" Issun told her, smiling cheerfully.  
"I know we can do this!"

 _'Right.' She barked.  
The two of them ran up the sides of the mountain and up to where the giant doors lay to the insides.  
Upon there arrival they saw the child that Ninetails had been keeping an eye on.  
"auwuchahu." The boy said.  
'What the?' Amaterasu barked at the boy, but there was no response from him._

"What is he even saying...? I've never heard something like that before..." Issun pointed out, whispering to Ammy.

"Well... uh... what do you think we should do here first? Should we try and stay silent, or just go in at full force?" Issun asked her.

 _'If we went at full force I think Ninetails would try a surprise attack. We should wait for him to come to us.' She barked._

Issun nodded, "That's what I was thinking. Good idea!" Issun exclaimed, still whispering.  
"We can do this." He reminded her.

 _'I know we can.' Amaterasu barked.  
"dusuvieiveidu." The boy said.  
"What's the matter my child?" Ninetails said as she gracefully moved from the shadows of the open door.  
Amaterasu hide behind a snowy rock as the fox looked in their direction._

Issun clenched his fists. Just to see Ninetails acting so... motherly, even after everything she had done. From killing Queen Himiko to this... It felt so different, but it still made Issun angry.

 _"Aww, come here." Ninetails pulled the child closer to her using her fluffy paw.  
She then wrapped her tails around the young boy for warmth.  
"I'll keep you warm in this place."  
"diwcitu." The boy mumbled.  
"Yes I know that it's very cold out here. You should come inside with me. Then you can sit in my lush fur. How does that sound?"  
"diwcirubuyps."  
" Alright then, let's go." She said as the two of them walked inside._

Issun looked at Ammy, "Why is she acting so strange? You wouldn't expect a murderous nine-tailed fox to act this way..." Issun told Ammy, confused.

 _'Maybe she's changed.' Amaterasu barked asked she revealed herself from the rock, 'I wonder if she's even aware of the fact that the child is going to be a sacrifice. Should we catch up with her to ask?'_

Issun nodded, "Yes, Ammy. Let's go ask... if she really doesn't know... then maybe she'll help us for all I know." He said with a shrug.

 _Amaterasu and Issun slowly creped behind the nine tailed fox. The child had his hands gripped tightly on his new mother's lush fur. The boy was warm enough on her back, but it was at that moment when Ninetails turned around and she saw Issun's green glow from the distance.  
"Come on out Issun and Amaterasu, I know you're there."_

Issun let out a sigh, "Ammy... I guess we'd better tell her." Issun said softly.

Once they were close enough to the fox, Issun spoke up.

"Uh, hello, Ninetails..." Issun spoke softly.

 _"You're not attacking me? Why is that?" She said as the child fell down her back.  
Ninetails grabbed child by his clothes to assist him down._

"We don't want to attack you." Issun told her, looking at the nine tailed fox.

"We want to know if you are aware as to what your friends are planning on doing to that child." Issun said.

 _"What are they planning? Orochi just told me to look after this child. The poor boy is under the influence of the dragon's hypnotic gas from his toxic head." Ninetails looked at the boy and she arose from her position, "I suppose it must be strange for the two of you, seeing me taking care of Kuni. I owe this child, I wouldn't have been revived if it wasn't for this child."_

"Before I tell you what they are planning... I want to ask you... how have you changed so much? You used to be murderous... bloodthirsty... now you're acting all motherly. Why is that?" He asked.

 _"I don't really know, I was just so filled with hatred for the land and I wanted to be noticed that I am a powerful demon. But all that has gone now."  
The child started to wonder away from her. Ninetails smiled and she went to pull the child back to her.  
When the fire head of Orochi spat lava hot fire at the fox's feet and he grabbed the child.  
"KUNI!" Ninetails screamed as the child was carried away._

Issun nodded, but then gasped, realizing that Kuni had been taken away from Ninetails.

"That's what was going to happen! Orochi is planning on sacrificing the child, and we need your help to stop him!" Issun exclaimed.

 _"Sacrifice that child!? No, he's become my baby. Orochi is probably planning on revive Yami. Ok, I'll help." The beautiful fox said as she looks at the wolf.  
_  
"You'll help?" He asked, "Oh, that's great! Well, come on... there's no time to waste. We gotta go and help that kid!" Issun exclaimed, hopping up and down on Ammy's head.

 _"Ok." The fox said.  
The three of them ran all the way over to where the clockwork lift. This took them up to where Amaterasu fought the twin demons.  
Orochi stood there in all his dragonic glory as he threw the child up into the air. The silver demon Nechku. Was just about to stab the boy in the back.  
"KUNI!" The fox screamed.  
It was at moment, when a white light forced Kuni on to the ground and blood was split.  
"Chibertasu!" Amaterasu screamed._

Issun gasped, "Woah! Hey! Everyone! B-Be careful everybody!" Issun exclaimed, a little worried and obviously scared.

 _The little puppy fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. The young wolf cub whimpered softly as his mother came over to him.  
'This can't be happening. Chibi, say something.'_

"No! Chibi!" Issun yelled, "Ammy... w-we've gotta help him! What do we do...?" Issun yelled in fear.

 _'I-I don't know.' She whimpered in shock.  
"Ha, I have taken down your son Amaterasu." Orochi said.  
"You don't kill other people's children!" Ninetails screamed as she sprayed acid from her tails at the giant dragon.  
"How dare you!? No matter the ritual has been completed."  
'What!?'_

Issun hopped off of Ammy and onto Chibiterasu.

"Ammy, I know what to do... I can help him! Don't worry! All you need to do is protect me so I can help him!" He yelled.

 _'Ok, what are you going to do?' Amaterasu had so much fear in her bark._

Issun smiled, trying to reassure Ammy, "A mix of Brush Techniques and a few medical things I've learned throughout all of our adventures and throughout my travels!"

 _'Ok, do it. Me and Ninetails will cover you.'_

Issun nodded. He used the Waterspout Brush Technique to wash off some of the blood. He then used the Rejuvenation Brush Technique to heal some of Chibiterasu's smaller wounds. He still had work to do though.

"Alright, I'm getting there!" He said.

 _'Ok Ninetails we need to cover Issun for a while.' Amaterasu whispered to her.  
"Ok, Orochi might be a problem though. Without the chosen one."  
'You have a point there. Let's hope that Kuni will help us.'  
Ninetails looked at the child on the floor and she slowly walked over to him as Orochi tried to get the acid out from his eyes.  
"Kuni, could you help us take down the dragon?"  
The boy looked at the fox before answering, "Sure thing mother, just tell me what I have to do."  
"When me and Amaterasu weaken him down, I want you to swing your sword at his necks."  
"Ok mother."  
'Ninetails, we have no divine sake.'  
"Crap." She said ad the golden owl came to attack her.  
The wolf dodged out of the way as she looked towards Issun and Chibertasu.  
"I think we'll have enough power if your son comes back."  
'Alright.'_

Issun continued to heal some of Chibiterasu's wounds. It was tough, but soon enough, the last wound left was the large gash.

Issun had to use the Rejuvenation Brush Technique multiple times just to heal it a little bit, but after a few minutes, he had successfully healed Chibiterasu's wounds.

"Okay! I got it! I healed his wounds!" Issun shouted to them.

 _The little puppy rose up from the hard cold floor and he started to lick Issun as a thank you._

Issun chuckled a little, "Aw, thanks! Now, don't get yourself into too many dangerous situations, okay?" He reminded Chibiterasu, smiling softly.

"Alright! Let's get em'!" Issun shouted to all of them before hopping back on Ammy's head.

 _'Thanks Issun.' Amaterasu barked happily._

"Hey, it was the right thing to do!" Issun reminded her.

"Plus I would do whatever it takes to make sure that you and Chibi are okay!" Issun told her, smiling softly, "I'd do anything for you!"

 _"Awww, how cute? The little Poncle and Amaterasu are in love. It does not matter, Yami shall be revived an minute now." Orochi screamed.  
Soon enough the clouds began to darken and red lightning began to spark across them.  
Yami fell from the sky._

Issun drew his sword, enraged, "Shut it, ya eight headed freak!" Issun said, his eyes narrowed.

"You can throw anything at us, and we'll still defeat ya! Just like always!" Issun said.

"The power of love is one of the strongest powers!" He added.

 _"The power of love will not save you now small one!" Yami said as he fell from the sky, nearly crushing Ninetails.  
She managed to move out of the way before the giant ball nearly made her a pancake._

"You would be surprised, ya stupid ball! We can take ya out just like before!" Issun shouted with anger.

"You wouldn't understand the powers of love! It's the most powerful! It's amazing... and it's different for everyone! Now... I love Ammy, more than anything, and that gives me power, courage, and inspiration!" Issun exclaimed.

 _"It was also the power of my love for Kuni that made me stop doing all the evil things." Ninetails said as Kuni hugged her thick long coat.  
"So that is why you have betrayed me Ninetails. Very well, if it is love you want, then love you shall get." Yami said.  
Yami opened up his outer shell revealing the ball, it fired a giant beam at the fox.  
Ninetails shoved Kuni out of the way, forcing him to side on the icy floor as his mother was hit.  
"MOTHER!" he screamed._

Issun gasped, "Agh! You... how dare you!" He yelled.

"We're gonna kill you! Not only will the light overcome the dark, but our love will overcome the hatred!" He exclaimed, narrowing his eyes.

 _Ninetails slowly began to get up from the blast. Kuni rushed over to her, the young tried to help her get back on her feet. She didn't need the assistance.  
'We will destroy you Yami.' Amaterasu growled.  
"Come at us them." The giant ball said._

"I can't wait to watch you die," Issun spat at Yami.

"You ready Ammy?" Issun asked her with confidence.

 _'Born ready.'  
'Me too.' Chibi barked.  
"Count me in." Ninetails howled.  
"Don't forget me mother." Kuni said holding his sword up in the air._

Issun nodded, drawing his sword. "Alright! I'm ready too! Let's show em' who's boss!" He said confidently.

 _Amaterasu was the first one of them to charge at the enemies. Ninetails jumped into the air and slashed at the golden demon. The giant golden owl fell to the ground and both Amaterasu and Chibi attacked the owl with their divine weapons, Amaterasu's attacks did a lot more damage to the owl than her son's. The owl flew back up into the air and the three of then tried the same tactic, but Orochi's fire head smacked the fox away and onto the icy floor._

From time to time, Issun would use a Brush Technique to attack the demons of aid his allies in defeating the demons. He could not do much due to his size, but made sure he did as much as he could.

 _Ninetails got back up on her feet and they tried the same tactic as before. The golden bird was down, time for his brother. The three of them used the same tactic on the silver demon. He was down in roughly the same time. Just Orochi and Yami now remained.  
"It will take more than that to defeat me and the lord of darkness." Orochi laughed.  
_  
"Just like before, big guy," Issun told Orochi.

"You're all bark and no bite! Always acting all strong, but when we faced ya... you went down easily! And that was just Ammy! Even without that Purification Sake, we'll still take ya down!"

 _'I agree with Issun. You're not even at full power either.'  
"I allowed my master to take half of my power." Orochi said.  
"He's not going to give that power back Orochi." Ninetails pointed out._

Issun shook his head, "So we'll take you both out! You're both too weak! Light always defeats the dark!" Issun exclaimed.

 _"Issun, now you're just underestimating the dark lord." Ninetails said.  
'Yeah you kind of are, I almost died.' Amaterasu barked._

Issun looked a bit annoyed, "Oh, please. I can't give you guys a little confidence? Sheesh." He said.

"You're stronger than you were before, Ammy. Remember, it was technically me who saved your life," Issun added.

"I'm not underestimating anyone! I'm just proving my point, and if you don't think we can defeat them, then why do I bother trying to give you some confidence?" He told them.  
 _"The boyfriend has a point. No matter how small that point my be." Ninetails said.  
'Yeah, thanks Issun.' Amaterasu barked happily._

Issun nodded, "No problem," He replied.

"Now, are we ready to fight them?" Issun asked them.

 _Amaterasu charged at Orochi and jumped into the air. Ninetails, Chibiterasu and Kuni followed suit. Before they could attack the giant serpent, they were shot down by Yami's ray beam. None of them noticed that the ball had opened up, not until the beam from the core nearly hot all of them. They all moved out of the way so that the beam didn't hit them.  
It was at that moment, when Waka and Oki ran through those iron gates and onto the battlefield.  
"Hey guys, did you miss us?" The blue wolf barked._

Issun held onto Amaterasu tightly. He was relieved to see Oki and Waka there to help them.

He did not say anything, but he was definitely glad to see them.

 _"These two won't be able to help you. Bah, you would have better luck asked a brick wall to help you." Yami said._

Issun chuckled, "Oh, they can pack a punch, that's for sure! You'd be surprised!" Issun replied.

 _"Oh really? I don't think very highly of your member of the Moon Tribe. I knocked him off in one ray beam." Yami laughed.  
"The lord of darkness is not easily beat." Orochi said.  
"Oh yeah serpent breath!" Oki said.  
He jumped into the air, turned back into human form the pulled the shimmering Kutone off his back. Ready for the strike. As he sliced the heads of Orochi, Kuni also jumped and began slicing then as well. Both Amaterasu and Chibiterasu their Power Slash techniques to assist with the he's chopping. Ninetails and Waka helped by keeping the giant ball occupied._

Issun used Veil of Mist a few times to help them avoid getting hurt.

"Stay focused, Ammy! We can do this!" Issun said confidently, holding his paintbrush in case he needed to use another Brush Technique.

 _The last head of Orochi fell to the ground as Oki and Kuni landed on their feet. The all powerful dark lord was shocked at their victory against the eight headed beast.  
"How?" Yami said._

"What did I tell ya? We're going to win!" Issun exclaimed.

"Orochi was weak. He always was! He was always a weak fool who was too overconfident!" He added.

 _"Bah, Orochi was just half asleep that's all. Now Amaterasu, this shall not be like our last encounter. Prepare to DIIIIEEEEEE!" He said as his body began to transform.  
His whole body was clouded by a mass of red light as this happened. His body began to grow in size as he could now reach the fluffy black clouds that lay in the sky. Once the light had gone, his new form was revealed. It was a giant golem. Its hands were clawed giants, his feet could crush a mountain and his head carried the little fish in a bowl that was his core. He flowed with the red darked energy of evil. A truly terrifying sight._

Issun gasped for a moment, but then narrowed his eyes.

"Don't let Yami freak you out, Ammy!" He told her.

"After all... the bigger they are, the harder they fall!"

 _"I have never seen something like this before." Ninetails said in her own fear.  
For once the Demonic fox was feeling fear towards her own life and that of her new adopted child.  
"That thing is huge, we're going to have to come up with a plan." Oki said.  
'Would it be bad if I freaked out now?'  
'No one would blame you mother.' Chibertasu barked.  
"TASTE MY NEW PPPOOOOOWWWEERR!" Yami screamed as he fired a powerful laser at the group._

Issun jumped into the air, "NO!" He yelled, using his sword to block the laser that was much larger than him...

It was impossible... somehow, his sword managed to block the majority of the attack, but once the laser had stopped firing, Issun slammed onto the ground.

 _'How dare you attack Issun!' Amaterasu growled.  
'Mother? Is everything ok?' her son woofed softly.  
'Yes Chibertasu.' she calmed down a bit as Yami begun to laugh at the Sun Goddess.  
This made Amaterasu angry she gave put a mighty growl that showed all of her teeth. She proceeded to climb and jump up the side of the golem as Ninetails and Oki followed suit._

Issun jumped onto Amaterasu, but he jumped a bit too late and nearly missed. He held onto the tip of her tail, but then climbed onto her back a few moments later.

 _The wolf felt her little Poncle on her back and she stopped on the giant golem's shoulder to give his a safe ride up as her friends climbed up behind her._

Issun held onto the fur on her back, looking at her for a moment.

"We can do this, Ammy!"

 _Ninetails and Oki stood ready on the golem's left shoulder, whilst Amaterasu and Issun stood on the opposite one. The beautiful wolf Goddess leaped up onto the top of the golem as the other two jumped up as well. Amaterasu began to throw Power Slashes at the core as Ninetails and Oki attacked with their swords.  
All was well, until the golem's hand came up and grabbed Oki. Tossing him to the ground with a massive thump.  
_  
Issun gasped, "Ammy! Oki's hurt! I'm gonna go down and help him out, okay?" Issun told her before quickly, but carefully hopping down to Oki. 

_'Ok, be careful.'  
The great Goddess used her Fireburst techniques by drawing an infinitely sign on the core to create a mass amount of powerful fire. Ninetails stabbed her tails into the golem to attack it from the inside. Yami grabbed the fox and slung her to the ground as well._

Issun jumped down onto Oki, using the rejuvenation technique to heal some of his wounds.

"Don't worry, Oki! I've got ya!" He assured, glancing over at Ninetails, who had fallen to the ground as well. 

_'Ninetails!' Amaterasu barked loudly.  
Yami grabbed onto the Goddess as well and held her in his grip, squeezing her ever so slightly.  
She allowed little yelps to escape her as his grip increased with strength._

Issun looked up, gasping.

"No! Not Ammy!" Issun yelled, climbing up the golem at a very fast pace.

He jumped onto the hand of the golem, stabbing the hand violently and summoning Cherry Bombs to hopefully blow up pieces of Yami's hand.

"Let her go!" He yelled.

 _Yami just stood there and laughed as Amaterasu's love tried to get her out of the difficult position that she was in. The wolf tired to struggle her way out of his grip, but he was holding her too tight for the Goddess to wriggle out._

"You aren't going to kill Ammy! Not on my watch!" Issun said. He jumped high into the air...

For some reason, Issun's sword glowed green... just like how Oki's sword, Kutone, glowed once.

He fell back down, slicing through the hand of Yami like hot butter.

 _How did he do it? He had no idea... perhaps when he felt Ammy in danger, he got a surge of power to help her?_

 _The hand that was holding the gorgeous white wolf began to fall to the ground with her. She used a powerful Galestrom to force herself to land on the leg of the golem safely.  
"How dare you attack my hand?" Yami said._

Issun narrowed his eyes, "Shut it, Yami! We're gonna defeat you! Nobody attacks the one I love and gets away with it!" Issun told Yami. It was true. Nobody was going to hurt Ammy and get away with it!

 _Amaterasu looked at her lover with wide surprised eyes as Issun verbally attacked the giant golem that could kill all of them if he lifted a finger. She began to jump back up onto the head of the beast and she began throw brush technique after brush technique. Ninetails had recovered from her smack to the floor and she began climbing up the golem with Chibiterasu, who carried Kuni on his back.  
_ Issun waited for everyone else to get onto the golem. His eyes were narrowed.

"Ammy! We should do a team attack!" Issun suggested.

 _'Ok!'  
Amaterasu attacked using the Thunderbolt technique, allowing a huge amount of lightning to fall onto the core. Both Ninetails and Oki attacked with their swords as Chibertasu attacked with Kuni using his Inferno technique._

Issun swiped his sword at Yami multiple times. It was definitely making a bit of progress!

"Keep it up, everyone!" Issun exclaimed.

 _Yami's core crack allowing the liquid that was on the inside ooze out. The giant golem fell to the floor in their team effort. His whole body vanished away into the darkness, as he did the sky began to open its gates with beautiful white snow._

Issun looked up at the sky in amazement, "Woah... w-we... we did it!" Issun said happily, letting out a sigh of relief.

 _Amaterasu looked to the sky as small cold droplets fell onto her snout. All was happy and peaceful, until Waka dropped the worst question ever.  
"Amaterasu, are you returning back to the Celestial Plains?"_

Issun gasped, "N-No..." Issun whispered.

"Please... no..." He added, sounding sad.

 _"She has to go back eventually Issun. Her place is up there. I'm not trying to separate you two." Ninetails said as she wrapped her tails around Kuni._

Issun sighed, "Perhaps... there is a way that I can come? I have accepted my role as a Celestial Envoy... and you and I are in love, Ammy... surely that must allow me to come with you to the Celestial Plain! I can still paint pictures of you to transport to Nippon!" He said.

 _"I'm not sure about that. The ark of Yamato didn't allow you to board, so there is no other way." Waka said._

"But that was before! Y'know? Before I accepted my role as a Celestial Envoy!"

Issun wasn't one to cry very often, but this time... he couldn't help it.

"I don't want to lose Ammy again!" He cried out. 

_"I'm sure there's away somewhere in the world."  
"Yeah Mother is right. Mutt's mother doesn't have to leave yet. If she doesn't go then all the Demons will stay away, and you can stay with her." Kuni said.  
'I see Kuni's point Issun.'  
"Yes but, if Amaterasu does stay on this plain and all the Demons were to disappear, then that would include Ninetails." Waka said.  
His title should be changed to, Waka the bringer of bad news.  
"What? Mother, would..." the boy tried to keep his tears from falling down his face, but he just couldn't.  
Ninetails held her baby against her for comfort as reality soon came to him._

Issun looked up at Ninetails, "Hmm... perhaps not... I mean... Ninetails... she was once a demon, but... perhaps she is pure now... maybe she isn't considered a demon any more..." 

_"A Demon is a Demon Issun. No matter how hard she tries she will never be pure." Waka said.  
"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT MY MOTHER!" Kuni said as his tears ran down his face,  
"She's the only one I have left."  
'What about Kushi?' Chibertasu barked.  
"She was never my real mother Mutt."  
'Oh, sorry.' the young dog howled.  
_

"Can we make an exception...? Is there a way to keep Ninetails alive? She deserves to live... she may have been evil in the past, but now... she isn't."

He let out a soft sigh.

 _"Yes see! Issun thinks that mother should live. I think that mother should live and Issun and Mutt's mother should stay together." Kuni said clearing the tears from his eyes.  
"I agree with my new son."  
"Of course you would, Demon." Oki said.  
'Stop it.' Amaterasu barked._

"Hey, Oki..." Issun hopped from Ammy's snout to Oki's snout.

He attempted to start a conversation with Oki so everyone else could decide what to do.

"How was the fight? Are you okay? Ya know... you did a great job fighting, Oki. You're really strong!" He told Oki. 

_"Ehh, thank Issun. You know, I think you deserve to be with Amaterasu." he barked._

"Really!" Issun said bouncing on Ammy's fur.

 _Ninetails nodded her head in agreement. It was at that moment when Issun stayed with Amaterasu for the rest of his life._

 _In peace._


End file.
